Panik!
by Sera Kagami
Summary: Iya, Gilbert panik, sementara Ludwig bodo amat. "YA LORD TOLONG BANTU HAMBAMU INI!" Rnr?


**_disclaimer : _**Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himaruya

**_warning : _**OOC, kata-kata tidak baku, penggunaan _human names_. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.

* * *

Panas.

Itulah yang sedang dirasakan Gilbert saat ini.

Disingkapkan selimut yang membalut dirinya. Mengapa gerah sekali?

**_Plik!_**

Tak tahan, Gilbert membuka kelopak mata dan mengedip-kedipkannya.

Gelap.

Tidak terlihat apapun.

"Gu ... gue ... GUE BUTA! TEDAAAAAAAKKK!"

.

.

.

Tamparan keras mengenai wajah pemuda berdarah Jerman tersebut. Yang ditampar malah makin teriak-teriak sambil kakinya nendang sana nendang sini, tangannya gampar sana gampar sini.

"LUDDIE! LO DIMANA!? GU-GUE BUTA! HELP! PANGGIL POLISI—EH AMBULANS!"

Kali ini tamparan mendarat di pipi kanannya.

"SI-SIAPA YANG NAMPAR GUE—"

"Bang, lo berisik banget dah. Btw gausah nendang-nendang bisa ga?"

"TA-TAPI GUE BUTA! GUE KAGAK BISA LIAT AP—"

"Kan ini lagi mati lampu, bambaaank."

...

Oh. Gilbert mingkem. Dia berhentiin acara menggelepar-gelepar layaknya orang kesurupan. Gilbert lantas kedip-kedip lagi. Bener juga. Gilbert membatin, dia masih bisa melihat kamar kosnya meski hanya samar-samar karena minimnya cahaya.

Ia menoleh ke kiri dan melihat adiknya, Ludwig, yang tengah terbaring di atas kasur kini kembali sibuk dengan _handphone_nya. Tidak merasa bersalah barang sedikitpun karena telah menampar sang kakak.

"Kapan tadi mati lampu?"

"Setengah sebelasan." jawab Ludwig singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Ooh." Gilbert manggut-manggut, diperhatikannya wajah Ludwig yang terkena sinar dari layar hpnya. "Lu ngga tidur, Lud?"

"Ngga bisa tidur, gerah."

"Lepas aja kaos lu." Gilbert menunjuk kaos biru donker yang dipakai Ludwig.

"Gamau, ah. Ntar gue malah kedinginan."

"Hmmm, panas protes, dingin juga protes. Mau lu apa?"

"Gue maunya ngga ngerasain apa-apa." jawab Gilbert tak acuh.

"Ah, apaan sih, gajelas lo Lud." Gilbert mendengus.

Hening, Ludwig masih setia dengan hpnya. Membuat Gilbert bertanya-tanya dimanakah ia terakhir kali menaruh hpnya.

"Sekarang jam berapa dah?" tanya Gilbert sembari tangannya merogoh-rogoh di antara bantal dan selimut guna mencari hp tersayang.

"Jam satu kurang."

"WHAT!? LAMA BANGET ANJIR MATI LAMPUNYA!" Gilbert siyok.

"Emang." Ludwig masih tak acuh.

Tidak menemukan _handphone_nya di antara bantal-bantal, Gilbert akhirnya bangkit dan meraba-raba lantai di sampingnya.

Ludwig melirik singkat pada Gilbert. "Lo cari apa, bang?"

"Hp gua. Dimana ya? Lo liat ga Lud?" Gilbert kini meraba-raba Ludwig—salah, tumpukan buku dan kertas di sebelahnya.

"Kayaknya tadi lo _charge_ deh."

Gilbert berhenti, teringat sesuatu. Ia berdiri dan dengan langkah penuh kehati-hatian, Gilbert menyambangi ruang kamarnya.

Tangannya meraba-raba dinding, mencari sebuah colokan. Ketemu. "Napa lo ga bilang daritadi, sih?" Gilbert sewot, dicabutnya _handphone_ dan _charger_nya dari stop kontak.

"Lah, lu kagak bilang lu nyari apa, bang."

Gilbert diem. Iya juga ya, hehehehe.

Diacaknya rambut putih keperakan miliknya, yang memang asli dari lahir, tidak dicat maupun di_bleaching_ dan terkadang menuai tanda tanya dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, bahwa apakah Gilbert adalah kakek-kakek dengan wajah awet muda yang menyamar sebagai anak kuliahan.

Gilbert kemudian kembali ke tempat tidurnya dengan jalan ala orang buta dan menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur. Ada beberapa notifikasi yang belum ia lihat. Dibukalah satu persatu.

Hening melingkupi kedua kakak beradik Beilschmidt tersebut. Kamar yang aslinya memang pengap, karena saluran udaranya tidak bagus, hanya ada satu ventilasi dan jendela yang menghadap ke dalam rumah, menjadi semakin pengap sebab tentu saja kipas angin tidak berfungsi saat mati listrik begini.

"Duh, kapan nyalanya, sih ..." Gilbert kipas-kipas tangan. Ditaruhnya hpnya di lantai, notifikasi yang ia dapatkan ternyata sebagian besar berasal dari OA.

Ludwig hanya mengedikkan pundaknya singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Aaaah ... panaaasss ...," Gilbert kini guling-guling di kasur, merajuk. "Luuud, panaaasss ..."

"Aish, lu ngapain sih, bang!" Ludwig mengalihkan atensinya pada Gilbert, merasa kegiatan guling-gulingan Gilbert mengganggu jiwa dan raganya. "Kalo lu kayak gitu malah jadi tambah panas!"

Gilbert mengerucutkan bibir. "Terus gue kudu ngapain?"

"Ya mana gue tahu, bang, serah lu mau ngapain tapi jangan ganggu gue." Ludwig berkata datar. Membuat kakaknya makin jengkel.

"Ck, yaudahlah! Gue tidur aja!" Gilbert bangkit dan mencopot kaos oblongnya kemudian kembali rebahan ke kasur.

Ludwig melirik abangnya lagi. "Ngapain lu bang copot kaos?"

"Kan panas, Lud. Lo ngerasain sendiri kan!"

Netra Ludwig kembali pada layar. "Ntar lo bangun-bangun masuk angin, bang."

Gilbert ber-ckckck ria. "Mana mungkin gue yang _awesome_ gini masuk angin?"

Menahan urgensi untuk muntah karena kenarsisan kakak satu-satunya ini, Ludwig menjawab. "Ya serah lu dah, bang. Met tidur."

Sementara itu Gilbert tengah bergerak-gerak berusaha mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman. "Lu juga. Jangan main hp teros, tuh liat mata lu udah tinggal segaris doang. Tidur gih."

"Kan udah gue bilang gue kagak bisa tidur kalo gerah begini, bang."

"Hmm, yaudah, gue tidur dulu. Bhay!" ia sudah tutup mata, mencoba memasuki dunia mimpi meski kegerahan ini begitu menyiksa.

"Yoi, bang, semoga lancar ya ntar."

Gilber hanya bergumam, sudah tidak mendengarkan.

...

...

...

'..._ yoi, bang, semoga lancar ya ntar..._'

Gilbert mengernyit.

' _... semoga lancar ya ntar ..._'

Hah? Lancar apanya?

Gilbert tiba-tiba membuka kelopak matanya lagi. Jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Lud," panggil Gilbert. "Lu bilang ' semoga lancar ya ntar' tuh lancar ngapain ...?"

Ludwig menengok ke arah Gilbert, kedua alisnya bertaut. "Hah? Lancar UTS lah bang, emangnya apalagi?" tanyanya bingung.

**_Deg!_**

Mata Gilbert melotot seolah ingin melompat keluar. Ludwig yang dipelototi tambah bingung.

"ANJIR GUE LUPA KALO BESOK UTS!" Gilbert langsung duduk tegak. Ditatapnya ngeri buku-buku dan kertas-kertas materi yang tergeletak di sebelahnya.

"Bukan besok lagi sih, bang. UTS-nya udah hari ini." koreksi Ludwig.

"GA PENTING ANJIR, LUD!" dijambaknya helaian peraknya frustrasi. "GUE TADI KETIDURAN BELUM BELAJAR ANJENG! DOH MANA MATI LAMPU GINI GUE BELAJARNYA GIMANA!? ANJENG ANJENG ANJEEEEENG!"

Tidak peduli akan kakaknya yang mendadak gila, Ludwig malah berkata. "Ya salah lu ngapa kagak belajar dari kemarin-kemarin."

"SIALAN LO MALAH KAGAK NGEBANTU! KALO GUE DAPET C GIMANA, HAH!?"

"Kalo dapet C kan tinggal ngulang atuh bang." Ludwig masih cuek bebek. "Dan bukannya lo udah sering dapet C, ya? Dapet satu lagi kan gapapa, bang."

"GAPAPA GUNDULMU! NGOMONG MAH GAMPANG! EMANGNYA KALO GUE NGULANG LO MAU BAYARIN UKT GUE, HAH!?"

"Ya, kagaklah. Bayar UKT sendiri aja udah megap-megap."

"MAKANYA ITU!" ingin rasanya Gilbert membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai. "TERUS INI GUE GIMANA!? YA LORD TOLONG BANTU HAMBAMU INI!" dikeluarkannya lolongan sedih yang menyakiti indera pendengaran.

Ludwig menatap tajam kakaknya, menyuruhnya diam. "Gausah teriak-teriak! Lo kan juga bisa belajar lewat hp kayak gue."

"HAH!? JADI LO DARITADI BELAJAR!?" Gilbert terkejut, merasa terkhianati.

"Iye."

"KOK LO GA NGASIH TAU GUE!? LO NGGA MAU NGAJAK GUE BELAJAR, GITU!?"

Ludwig menghembuskan napas terakhir—salah, lelah. "Lah, ngapain gue ngasi tau? Gue kira lo udah belajar, bang. Betewe, kita kan beda semester, beda prodi pulak, materinya kagak nyambung gitu mau belajar bareng gimana?"

"TAPI GUE BELOM BELAJAR!" Gilbert menjerit, membuat Ludwig ingin melempar hpnya untuk menyumpal mulut toa Gilbert. Namun diurungkan niatnya, kasihan hpnya kalau dia salah sasaran.

"Hush! Bisa diem ga sih, bang!? Mati lampunya juga kagak bakal semaleman kali! Lo tunggu aja sampe nyala baru belajar!" Ludwig sewot.

"Kalo beneran semaleman gimana?" Gilbert ingin meneteskan air mata meratapi nasibnya.

"Ya lo tunggu aja sampe terang. Kalo ga, ya lo belajar dari hp." pemuda berambut pirang itu meletakkan hpnya dan bangkit berdiri.

Gilbert gigit bibir. "Ya masa gue pelajarin materi selama dua bulan dalam beberapa jam, Lud ..."

Ludwig menenggak air dari sebuah gelas. "Ya itu salah lo baru belajar sekarang, lo kan bisa nyicil belajar dari kemaren-kemaren." ia kembali tiduran di sebelah Gilbert. "Lo ujian jam 10 kan bang? Masih ada waktu, kok. Kagak kayak gue ujiannya jam 8."

"Tapi kan lu udah belajar, Lud ..."

Ludwig berguling memunggungi Gilbert. "Heem. Gue mau tidur dulu. Jangan berisik, ya, bang. Awas lu."

Gilbert ingin mencegah Ludwig tidur, namun ancaman yang ia ucapkan bukan main-main, maka ia urungkan niatnya itu. Keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisnya, membanjiri tubuhnya. Jelas ia panik sekarang. Ingin bodo amat ... tapi ... dia ngga mau jadi mahasiswa abadi. Ingin belajar ... tapi ... sepertinya sia-sia karena ngga bakal masuk di otak.

Benar-benar, rasanya ia ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke lantai.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Gilbert mengambil lembaran kertas materinya dan berjalan keluar dari kos-kosan tanpa suara.

Ia ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke aspal saja.

.

.

.

**_omake_**

.

.

.

Ludwig terduduk dan menguap lebar. Dilirik hpnya, ternyata sudah subuh. Listrik telah kembali menyala. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar dan mengernyit ketika tidak mendapati sosok Gilbert dimanapun.

Tidak ambil pusing, Ludwig mengambil kertas berisi materi miliknya dan mulai belajar lagi. Tepat ketika ia selesai membaca satu halaman, pintu kamar kosnya terbuka dan Gilbert masuk.

Ludwig melongo menatap kakaknya yang masih bertelanjang dada, dengan mata merah, wajah kusut, rambut acak-acakan, dan tangan menggenggam lembaran kertas yang sudah lecek. "Darimana lu bang?"

"Hah?" Gilbert menengok ke arah Ludwig, persis kayak orang linglung. "Oh, gue belajar di luar ..."

"Hah, lo daritadi di luar, bang?" Ludwig mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tak terlalu terkejut, karena abangnya yang ajaib ini memang sering melakukan hal-hal tidak jelas yang patut dipertanyakan.

Gilbert tidak menjawab, hanya ketawa-ketiwi gaje sebelum ia ambruk ke kasur dan langsung tertidur.

"Lah, bang!?" Ludwig kaget. "Lu kalo tidur jam segini pasti kagak bisa bangun pas ujian, woy!" ditendang-tendangnya punggung Gilbert, namun sayang, ia sudah terlanjur melanglang buana di dunia mimpi.

Setelah beberapa menit usaha yang sia-sia, Ludwig menyerah. "Ah, bodo amat gue. Ngapain ngurusin dia." dan iapun kembali sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya.

.

.

.

**_end_**

.

.

.

_a/n : halo! saya besok uts kenapa malah bikin fanfic:((( gaje lagi:(((_

_ah, yang penting saya bahagia, hahaha! /ga__gitu_

_anyway, terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca! silakan beri saran, kritik, maupun komentar jika berkenan!_

—_31/3/2019_


End file.
